Cinta Harus Memiliki!
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: kata siapa cinta tidak harus memiliki ? kata siapa! / langkah 'terbaik' untuk memiliki kekasih hati dari Akabane


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Matsui Yuusei**

Warning : mungkin typo(s), OOC, garing, tidak sesuai EYD dsb.

Happy Reading ^^

Kata siapa cinta itu tidak harus memiliki ? kata siapa?! Kalau kita sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang, kita akan terus ingin berada disampingnya. Jadi cinta tidak harus memiliki itu omong kosong belaka.

Sama seperti perasaan seorang Akabane Karma, semenjak dirinya berucap "Aku menyukai Okuda-san sepertinya" itu bukan hanya sekadar keinginan untuk dibuatkan chloroform atau sejenisnya. Bahkan kini perasaannya semakin dalam, sedalam samudra dan setinggi langit di angkasa.

Tiap malam bahkan sampai sekarang pasti sebelum tidur si surai merah itu selalu memikirkan gadis berkacamata itu, sampai-sampai sosoknya masuk ke dalam mimpi indah Karma. Mimpi apa ? tanya aja sama Karma sendiri.

Mungkin terdengar lebay, tapi jujur Karma hampir frustasi atas perasaannya itu. Selain frsutasi mikirin gimana ngebunuh koro-sensei, sekali-kali frustasi mikirin cewe gapapa kan yah ? Karma juga remaja yang bisa merasakan cinta. Lebih tepatnya sudah merasakan.

Dan kini Karma duduk didepan meja belajarnya, menyiapkan selembar kertas dan memegang sebuah pena. Kalau kau ingin menembak seseorang mungkin cara klasik bisa dicoba, seperti menulis surat cinta misalnya.

'Okuda-san jasamu begitu besar karena dirimu aku telah jatuh cinta….' Karma langsung meremas kertas itu dan langsung menyingkirkannya. Okuda bukan guru, ibu atau taksi yang punya jasa begitu besar, sekali lagi bukan. Karma sangat buruk merangkai kata-kata bagus, mungkin dia bisa belajar pada anak kepala dewan kalau saja anak itu bukan musuhnya.

Karma mengacak rambutnya, memutar-mutar penanya, berputar-putar di kursi belajarnya, sampai otaknya juga berputar-putar memikirkan orang yang disukainya.

'Okuda-san aku mencintaimu, kau manis sekali walaupun badanmu pendek kau punya dada yang lumayan…' Karma meremas lagi kertasnya, kini dia melempar jauh-jauh kertas tersebut. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin dicap mesum oleh orang yang dia suka. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Akhirnya Karma menyerah, dia tidak akan mau mencoba menulis surat lagi.

.

.

.

Karma tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu. Kali ini dia ingin menikmati kebersamaan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Tapi masalahnya Karma jarang sekali bersama dengan Manami, keadaannya tidak mendukung. Selama ini mereka bersama hanya pas praktik atau terakhir kali waktu mereka wisata sekolah.

Jadi Karma mencoba cara kedua. Modus. Katanya kalau modus, kau akan cepat di perhatikan oleh doi.

Karma menghampiri Manami yang hendak makan dimejanya.

"Okuda-san, aku lapar" kode untuk modus siapa tahu bisa makan berdua.

"Karma-kun tidak bawa bekal? Kasian sekali. Kalau mau ini makan bekalku, kita bisa makan berdua"

Binar kebahagian terpancar dimata Karma sampai akhirnya dua orang yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya muncul.

"Okuda-san, kami juga tidak bawa bekal" salahkan Terasaka dan Itona yang tempat duduknya berdekatan dengan si surai merah itu. Dan juga salahkan kuping mereka yang tajam kalau mendengar kata-kata 'makan', apalagi gratis.

"oh yasudah, bekalnya untuk kalian saja. Aku masih kenyang kok" dan itulah yang diucapkan Manami. Membuat binar yang ada dimata Karma redup seketika. Modusnya gagal total.

Dan kalau boleh sepertinya Karma ingin menghajar mereka berdua, tentu saja untuk dendam pribadi.

.

.

.

Kadang kata-kata itu tidak selalu mendukung apa yang kita ingin sampaikan, jadi selain modus, berbuat hal yang romantis juga bisa menjadi alternatif lain untuk menarik perhatian doi. Tapi rasanya Karma bukan orang yang romantis karena dia selama ini hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, tidak ada alasan lain.

Melakukan hal yang romantis bisa diartikan berbuat sesuatu yang dicurahkan atas dasar kasih dan sayang. Tapi Karma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Katanya membawakan belanjaan pacar itu suatu hal yang romantis, tapi entah kenapa Karma berpikir itu seperti seorang pembantu yang membawakan barang majikannya. Atau cowo yang sering antar jemput sang pacar, itu lebih mirip tukang ojek gratis. Otak Karma terlalu realistis

"Okuda-san, kakimu kenapa?"

"Tadi aku terkilir saat pelajaran olahraga tapi sudah diobati kok"

Walaupun sudah diobati tapi kakinya berjalan terpincang-pincang. Tentu saja Karma tidak akan tega melihat orang yang disukainya kesakitan karena bersusah payah untuk berjalan apalagi menuruni bukit nanti.

"Mau aku gendong?, setidaknya sampai dibawah bukit"

"Ba-baiklah" wajah malu-malu Manami tampak manis dihadapan Karma. Karma tersenyum kecil lalu akhirnya berjongkok di depan Manami.

Sebenarnya saat ini Karma sudah berbuat hal yang sangat romantis sekali. Tapi sayang dia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah berdebar dengan sangat tidak wajar. Dan juga karena sibuk untuk mengabaikan ledekan teman-teman yang melihat mereka berdua. Cieee

.

.

.

Karena banyak kejadian yang sangat menyiksa batin Karma, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun di kelas, tak jarang juga dia menghela nafas. Tingkah lakunya itu ketahuan oleh Nagisa, teman dekatnya dari kelas 1 smp.

Awalnya Karma tidak mau bercerita kepada Nagisa. Tapi karena dia selalu saja memaksa, mau tidak mau akhirnya dia mengatakannya kepada Nagisa bahwa dia menyukai Manami.

Dan Nagisa hanya tersenyum, ternyata apa yang diucapkan Karma waktu wisata sekolah itu benar adanya. Lalu Nagisa memberikannya sebuah ide. Sebenarnya ini ide yang kurang penting, tapi akhirnya Karma mau mengikutinya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Aku mencintaimu Ok-"

"Ehh maaf mengganggu kalian berdua" suara Okuda Manami mengangetkan Nagisa dan Karma. Terutama Karma yang masih membulatkan bibirnya. Manami membalikan badannya cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Karma dan Nagisa yang masih syok.

"Okuda-san tunggu!" Karma langsung lari menyusul Okuda.

Karma benar-benar setuju kalau tadi itu ide yang enggak penting. Dan lihat situasinya sekarang, dia akan dianggap homo oleh orang yang disukainya. Kalau begini keadaannya Karma lebih memilih dianggap mesum.

Karma mengutuki ide Nagisa dan tentu saja Nagisa selaku pemberi ide. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan keadaan ini pada Manami. Bahkan Nagisa juga tidak ikut bertanggung jawab.

Karma melihat Okuda yang tengah mengambil nafas karena berlari tadi. Dia sudah berhenti sekarang.

"Ka-karma-kun tenang saja, aku tidak akan cerita kepada siapapun" Karma sekali lagi mengutuki ide Nagisa.

"Bukan begitu Okuda-san" muka Karma memerah. "Tadi aku hanya latihan saja untuk menembak seseorang"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Okuda.

Karma mengangguk. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, persetan dengan segala macam hal persiapan yang dilakukannya. Karena spontan itu lebih baik dan mencirikan seorang laki-laki. Laki fearless!

"Iyah, benar. Dan kau tahu siapa yang ingin aku tembak?" Karma menyeringai jahil

Manami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karma menarik Manami agar semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Okuda-san"

"A-aku juga menyukaimu Karma-kun" Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Manami.

Hidung mereka kini bersentuhan, Karma menatap lekat mata Manami. Tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, Karma mencium bibir Manami singkat.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku Manami-chan?"

Manami hanya mengangguk malu menanggapi permintaan Karma. Dan kini Karma sudah tidak menyandang status jomblo lagi. Karma memeluk Manami dengan erat, perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia merasa bangga karena sudah selangkah lebih maju daripada jomblo yang lain.

Karma mendekatkan bibirnya lagi

 _srek srek_

Karma langsung terhenti dari aktivitas nya, matanya yang tajam langsung menemukan sumber pengganggu. Tersangka tersebut lari setelah aksinya ketahuan.

"Woii Nagisa sialan!" Karma langsung lari mengejar surai biru tersebut. Di tangan Nagisa ada smartphone yang pastinya digunakan untuk memfoto atau merekam kejadian tadi.

"Ups, aku ketahuan" dan spekulasinya terbukti setelah Nagisa berbicara seperti itu.

Karma akhirnya mendapatkan karmanya sendiri karena sering menjahili temannya yang satu itu. Dan juga jangan salahkan Nagisa yang ingin balas dendam. Karena setiap perbuatan akan ada balasannya.

Happy Ending

* * *

fic humor pertama, gomen kalau gak lucu atau garing :'v

Mind to review ? ^^

terima kasih :D


End file.
